


Cold as Stone

by Okry



Category: Emma Swan - Fandom, Regina Mills - Fandom, SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okry/pseuds/Okry
Summary: The Ice Queen raises her hand, and begins the chant, as Regina thrashes with everything she has to free herself from the tangle of limbs around her arms and body. The chant completes...Harm from the past, your face stands stillYour body in cast, heals all illsLocked in stone, mind a blazeHear every sound, love you’ll craveBeauty exudes, tall you standSoul mate rescue, when entwined their hands.A sharp, heart wrenching scream erupts from the Enchanted Forest as Emma sees the Ice Queen turn her best friend to ice stone. White sparks begin erupting from every direction, but it is too late, everyone has disappeared. Killian embraces a distraught Emma. “shhhh, there, there love, everything will be ok. We will find her.” Emma’s mind begins to race in a million different directions. “She’s my best friend, Killian. I can’t live without her.”
Relationships: Emma Swan and Killian Jones, Emma Swan and Regina Mills, Regina and Daniel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. The Beginning

“You have turned Emma against me,” shouted Ingrid. “I will never have the family I desire, and as a consequence, neither will you. I will demolish any chance you will ever have for a happy ending. You will be cast in stone resembling ice. You will be a spectacle for all the world. Millions will flock to your statue for a picture opportunity, to hold the hand of the statue waiting for their soul mate to hold their hand and save them from a life of stone. Your mind will understand, and Emma will have to admit to herself that she loves you, and not Killian Jones. Until her feelings are understood, she can not bring you out of your ice coffin, but if she accepts her feelings, the touch of her hand to yours will bring you out of your curse.” Rumplestiltskin laughs triumphantly. It isn’t every day that he is getting to enjoy all the terror around without having to be part of it. The Ice Queen raises her hand, and begins the chant, as Regina thrashes with everything she has to free herself from the tangle of limbs around her arms and body. The chant completes...

_ Harm from the past, your face stands still _

_ Your body in cast, heals all ills _

_ Locked in stone, mind a blaze _

_ Hear every sound, love you’ll crave _

_ Beauty exudes, tall you stand _

_ Soul mate rescue, when entwined their hands.  _

A sharp, heart wrenching scream erupts from the Enchanted Forest as Emma sees the Ice Queen turn her best friend to ice stone. White sparks begin erupting from every direction, but it is too late, everyone has disappeared. Killian embraces a distraught Emma. “shhhh, there, there love, everything will be ok. We will find her.” Emma’s mind begins to race in a million different directions. The first to speed to front and center, HENRY. “What the hell am I supposed to tell Henry, Killian? The ice queen blasted your mom into an ice stone?” Emma is visibly shaken. It is unlike her not to have a plan, a course of action, but all she saw was Regina transform into a block of ice stone. They couldn’t hear anything, she has no idea where Regina has vanished to. All she knows is that there is a void in her chest that fills like an all encompassing black hole that will never be filled again, unless she can see Regina. “She’s my best friend, Killian. I can’t live without her.”

Chapter 1: The Beginning

*Flashback, Laughter bubbles in the air.* “I don’t think I’ve had this much fun since I locked Belle in the dungeon and got to watch ole Rump crumble like a cookie.” Regina laughed so hard she thought she would crack a rib. It had been years since she had laughed this much, this easily with someone else. She felt whole. She felt like the missing piece of her heart was being replaced. Daniel’s death had taken a piece of her that she never thought could be fixed. She was less of a person. She was incomplete. She was filled with an empty pinning- a darkness that was like a never ending fall. She constantly felt as if she was just falling through space. Then there was Emma Swan. The girl who she hated upon her entrance of Storybrooke. The girl, well the woman, that was going to destroy the happiness that she had begun to restore.  _ Henry. _ Henry, her beautiful adopted son. The boy who managed to bring some of the darkness out of her, and allowed light and happiness to become a possibility again. The boy she had named after her father. Who needed romantic love?! She had the love of the best boy in the world, but Emma was a threat to that. Emma, his birth mother. Emma, the woman who had decided she didn’t have time to be a parent. Emma, the woman who had stumbled into Storybrooke on her 28th birthday to completely destroy the life she had created, and the glimpse of happiness she could see. As if taking part of Henry’s heart wasn’t enough, she was the Saviour. She was going to be the one to destroy the darkness once and for all. She was going to destroy Regina. She was going to destroy the darkness that was Regina. She would destroy her, save the town, and take Henry to live in some God awful, magicless land to be, she swallowed, and her eyes gleamed red, NORMAL. If there was anything Regina hated more than the good, it was the normal. How dull. What a complete waste of space and time. NO! She refused. She vowed to herself that Henry would be anything but normal. Henry was great, he was going to achieve great, great things. She would make sure of it. She would get rid of Emma before Emma destroyed her. She would not lose control. She would continue to brainwash, and control Storybrooke, and no blonde, Barbiesque cop would stop her. She was the damn Evil Queen, and if she had to throw a few fireballs, what the hell. She wasn’t too rusty. 

*Past Moments*

Regina stood in her Crypt frozen. Her hads grazed the locket that Daniel had given her during their first lesson. “When you wear this, know that you have my heart. Every beat rings out for you.” She wiped the tear that welled up in her eye. Sweet Daniel. He didn’t deserve his run in with Cora. Damn you Snow. Why couldn’t you just keep your damn little mouth shut. Anger began to well up in her stomach. As if Snow wasn’t enough, now her daughter was here to ruin the happy future she had planned. “Mom?” The sound of Henry’s voice brought Regina back to reality. “Henry. Whatever can I do for you my sweet boy?” “Are you ok, mom? You seem distant lately?” The concern on Henry’s face was evident. Ashamed of herself, Regina walked over and gave Henry a long tight hug. “I’m good son. I just have a lot on my mind. A mayor’s job is never over, you know.” If she was being honest, the mayor’s job was simple- it was being the Evil Queen in disguise that was hard- the mayor didn’t have the capacity to launch a fireball when she was angry. She laughed under her breath, just the thought of everyone’s face at the town meetings. Fireballs launching across the room. “Ah, I really do miss the Enchanted Forest.” “What is the Enchanted Forest?” “Oh, just an old radio show we used to listen to. My bad, I was just reminiscing. Let’s go home, Henry. I am feeling like a hot piece of apple pie.” The two walked from the Crypt to their home. “Mom, why do you visit the Crypt so often? It really creeps me out.” “I find solace there. It’s quiet. The dead don’t talk, Henry, but they listen well. When I feel like I need to talk things through, sometimes your Grandfather is the best person to confide in. I feel close to him. I feel like I can get answers from him just by being close to him.” Henry shrugged, “Whatever mom.” Teenage boys… they just don’t get it. As the two approached the house, the back room was lit up. “Henry, did you leave a light on?” “No, mom, I haven’t been home since before school.” “That’s strange, I never leave the lights on.”

“Fuck!” Emma stammered as she tripped trying to get out of the house before the two came inside. “I told you this was a bad idea, I knew this wasn’t a good idea.” “Oh give me a break, I’m trying to help you. I know that story book is in here somewhere, hidden.” “I gave it to Henry weeks ago, and it has just disappeared. It was obvious that Henry wasn’t lying. He doesn’t know where it is.” “But why would Regina want an old story book. It’s just fairy tales. Why would she care if Henry was reading it?” Emma pondered the book, the city, the people living there. Everything just seemed too perfect. A click brought Emma back to the present. “Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. I told you this was a bad idea.” Snow and Emma scurried across the room to the window. As Emma slid out the window, pulling it shut, the door opened and Regina entered the room. “I don’t know who you are, but stay the hell away from my house.” 

Regina paced back and forth. “It’s probably no one mom, I’m sure one of us just left the light on by accident. Relax, it’s Yatzee night!” Regina laughed. It amazed her that Henry had grown into a teen, but still had the desire to play Yatzee once a week with his mom. 

“You have to admit, it was thrilling.” “Standing in the mayor’s house, breaking and entering, or falling out the window?” Snow laughed, “All 3? You just have to understand that I haven’t had this much fun in, well I don’t even remember. It was exhilarating!” “You really do need to get out more.” “Well that’s what you’re here for, right?” Emma laughed. The truth was she had no idea why she was here. She woke up yesterday, on her birthday, with the strongest urge to drive North. She landed in this little town called Storybrooke, with Mayor Regina Mills. She had run into Regina and her son, Henry earlier that day. When her eyes met Henry’s, she was struck with the strongest sense of Dejavu. There was something about his eyes. She felt as if she had seen those eyes before. So familiar. She shook the vision from her mind. The past day had been crazy, she was probably exhausted from the driving. Storybrooke was quite the distance from New York City. “So why are we looking for this book?” “It’s just an heirloom. It’s been passed down for generations, and I gave it to Henry to read. He came to me a few weeks ago upset, he couldn’t find it. He said he had been reading it, and Regina came in and saw him and it was gone the next day.” “Regina has it out for me. I have no clue what I’ve done, but it’s like she wants me dead every time she sees me.” “She seems like a miserable woman. I don’t think it’s anything you did. Besides, what kind of person takes in a complete stranger because the inn in town is full? You’re a great person, don’t let her get to you.”

“I win!” Henry laughed. “How many wins do you have now?” “I lost count,” Henry laughed, “it’s almost like you don’t want to win. It’s sad really, mom.” Regina grabbed her son and gave him a hug. “I want nothing but the world for you my boy. You deserve only the best this life offers, and I will stop at nothing to make it happen.” “Woah mom, you look really intense, chill, I know you’ve got my back.” Regina tucked Henry in, turned out his light, and closed the door. She stopped, reached in her pocket, and pulled out a small vile. “Thanks Dad.” she smirked. “I’m glad I took your suggestion. This elixir is just what I need to find out who has been snooping around my house.” 

Emma awoke to a cold sweat. It wasn’t often she had a nightmare, but it was even less often that she couldn’t even remember what caused her to be on edge. She forced herself upward from the bed, and immediately flung her hand to her chest. What had she touched? She turned, slowly, to the right and saw a book- Once Upon a Time. “What the Hell?,” Emma thought, “ Where in the hell did you come from? You’re crazy, Emma. Snow must be playing a trick on you. Books don’t just appear out of nowhere.” Suddenly, the book flew open to a story, ‘The Darkest Curse’. Emma began reading…

The Enchanted Forest was quiet, almost ominous, as the Evil Queen’s castle glowed purple. For miles, the purple glow covered everything in sight. What havoc is she inflecting upon us now, wondered Snow. Maybe it was time, maybe it was now that she should approach her Stepmother, Regina, the Evil Queen. “What the…” 

Emma trailed off, pinching herself, “am I dreaming? This has to be a dream. Regina is a mayor, she isn’t an Evil Queen. Although the resemblance is uncanny.” Pondering whether or not she should check herself into a psych ward, Emma laughed and thought of Mary Margaret. This book is supposed to be a family heirloom. She never asked if Regina and Mary Margaret were related. For all she knows this could be a humorous tale that has been made up. But if this book is an heirloom, then how on earth is this picture of Regina so accurate, Regina would have to be, at least a century old. The binding was indicative of early 1800’s… Confusion was at an all time high. Emma continued to read...

As Snow approached the castle, sparks began to erupt from the upper balcony window. A flash of blonde hair bolted across the terrace. Snow continued, with a ferver. Who else was in the castle. The Queen would never allow anyone into her personal chamber aside from her guard, this was obviously a woman, but who.

Emma found her heart beating faster as she read the story. She had the strongest feeling of Dejavu again. “Why do I feel like I’ve been here before? In that very moment.” She reached down to feel her pulse, it was racing. “Seriously, Emma? You need to breathe.” She looked down and continued to scan the page. 

As Snow breeched the top of the staircase to the Queen’s chamber, she heard voices. “Regina, you can’t do this. You won’t remember me. You won’t remember us, we will all have our memories ripped away. I can’t live without her, pleaaa…... “

Emma turned the page. There was nothing. Empty pages followed. That was a new one. A book that was incomplete. What kind of author leaves a story unfinished. Who leaves a word at the end, and doesn’t finish the thought, or worse, complete the chapter. She pondered her thoughts for a moment, and then, as if it had been there all along, the end appeared after a solitary phrase- “When the hands of unrequited love touch the page of the cursed, the words shall appear, and reveal the curse.”

Snow burst through the door, to find Regina holding a limp body in her arms. A blonde, lay lifeless. Her beauty so stunning that Snow wanted to cry without even knowing her story. Without even knowing why she was in the Queen’s lair to begin with. 

“YOU!” The Queen was livid. “WHO ARE YOU TO THINK YOU HAVE ANY RIGHT TO ENTER MY PALACE, LET ALONE MY ROOM.” Snow had never seen Regina like this. Even when she had spilled the secret of Daniel to Cora, by complete accident, Regina didn’t act this way. Who is this person? My God she is beautiful, and almost familiar. “I WILL KILL YOU.” Snow was quickly brought back to the present as she heard the Queen’s threat. “Regina, please.” “Regina please…” she mocked, and Snow began to regret the decision to come and talk things out. “Of course you’re here. Of course. All the fate in the Universe is laughing at me right now and the fact that you are here, in this very moment, to travel to the next portal with me.” “Who is that?” Snow inquired. “Not that it is any of your business, but Ingrid.” Regina retorted. “What is she doing here?” Snow inquired. “I should just kill you now, and be.” The cauldron bubbled over with a beautiful, black-purple fog, and Regina’s laugh became maniacal. Too late, death is too good for you. Where we are going, you won’t even remember who you are. You will never find your husband, or your daughter. Snow’s face was white. How did Regina know about the baby. Emma will be lost to you, forever. “I haven’t birthed this child, how did you know her name would be Emma?” “I know more than you ever will. I know Emma more intimately than you ever will. She will belong to me. She will yearn for me. She will be the reason you lose your sanity. Your daughter, and the stepmother you hate, together all the time. Brace yourself Snow, I’ll see you in Storybrooke.”

Emma scanned the page again, and again, and again. Emma… surely not. There was no way. This had to be a crazy dream. “Emma, get a hold on yourself. It’s a Fairy Tale. A Fairy tale with people with the same names as people I know. A Fairy Tale about an Evil Queen? You really need to get it together. Storybrooke? Come on, this is just a funny trick by Mary Margaret.” 

Emma thought for a moment, and then she reached down and put the book in her bag. It was time to confront Mary Margaret and find out the truth about this book. Emma picked up the book, loaded it in her backpack, and went downstairs to find Mary Margaret. On the last step, she paused, the house eerily silent. Where is Mary Margaret?

*Flashback*

Years had past, and her pain was still as fresh as it was the day she learned the truth about Emma. Her baby. Emma was a beautiful child. Ingrid remembered back to the day she found Emma. A baby just underneath a tree in a basket outside the Library. She had sat with the child for the majority of the day, and no one had shown up to claim the baby. What a beautiful baby she was. She had beautiful blonde ringlets, and her eyes. You could spend hours trying to decide if they were blue or green, or neither. Whatever they were, they had the power to entrance you. No one should be that beautiful, even babies. Ingrid spent days trying to find a mom. Grief stricken by the thought that the mother might have been harmed, or worse, the baby might have been stolen. Ingrid tried with everything she could muster not to become attached, but attached she did become. 

Time passed, and Emma grew, and as she grew, what was childhood beauty changed into womanly beauty. Ingrid had never been so proud. She thought she would never be complete after she lost her sister at such a young age, but Emma had brought her great happiness. It was as if fate just dropped her directly in front of Ingrid that day years ago. Ingrid had scoured papers, read websites, constantly searched the Missing Persons ads, but nothing. There was never a missing baby, or child. She thought when she used the bean to leave Arendelle that she would eventually regret the decision. Living a life with limited magic was tricky to say the least, but not impossible. How she wished she could give Emma a real winter, complete with snow, and ice skating, but such things weren’t the ordinary in Arizona. She found solace in her Creamery, and she loved that Emma was just as interested in learning the business, even if it was limited information. Emma was smart, and she had a knack for science, a magical intuition other non-magic persons didn’t understand. If Ingrid didn’t know better she would think… “what if?” Ingrid froze. “No, she thought. No, no, no, no, no. NO! Surely not. Surely she didn’t come from another land. What if she came through the portal at the same time. Could she be from Arendelle? She did have blonde hair. She did have beautiful, captivating eyes. Her beauty exuded to all around her and drug them in.” Ingrid would need to dig around. She needed to find out exactly what all happened when she came through the portal. Who else came through. Who exactly was this child, and who did she belong to. It was truly the only explanation. How else does a baby just appear and no one is looking for them? She must have come from the same portal that delivered Ingrid to this land, but that would mean that someone was trying to come through with her. She didn’t remember anyone being in the room when she launched the bean into the air, but was there?


	2. The Dark Curse

A flash of purple pelted out of the portal as Ingrid threw the bean into the air and she was sucked into what felt like a Vortex spinning out of control and landing in the most damp, lifeless castle she had ever seen. 

“Where am I?” Ingrid thought aloud. “Ah, well, well, well. Welcome to the Enchanted Forest witch!” “Who are you?” Ingrid questioned. “My name is Regina, and we are going to be great friends, I do believe.”

What could this woman possibly want with Ingrid. She was feared and hated by all the people of Arendelle. A tragic, freak accident that had happened years ago had left her marked as a witch to all the people. Ingrid had, by complete accident, killed her younger sister, leaving her a troll among the kingdom. The people had requested her death, but lucky for her, a magic being from the neighboring realm had reached out and used a confusion curse to eliminate any memory of her sister from the people. Even though their memories had been erased, it was as if deep down the people knew she was a monster. Everyone looked at her with disdain. She would host elaborate balls, yet no one would show up. The more time that passed, the colder her heart became, until one day, she could no longer feel its beating. It was as if her heart had completely frozen. She had to leave. She needed to leave the kingdom and go to a new land, a land where she could start over. A land where magic was limited. Leaving her castle to make arrangements, she ventured to the castle of her neighboring realm. 

A tall, enchanted castle sat upon a hill covered in the most beautiful green grass you had ever laid your eyes on. As she got closer, she heard singing coming from the west. A beautiful, young servant girl was singing. “Excuse me, but is your master home?” “oh! You startled me. He isn’t here, he should be back before nightfall, you are welcome to wait in the dining hall for him.” “You are?” “Oh, pardon me, your?” Belle questioned. “You can call me Queen Ingrid, I am the Queen of Arendelle, or well I was.” “You were? What happened? I thought Queens had to die to lose the throne around here.” “Well I am planning to leave. I don’t want to be Queen to people who hate me.” “Oh come on, I’m sure they don’t hate you.” “I have had 10 balls this year, and only a couple people have showed up any time.” “Well, have you spoken to them, asked them why they aren’t coming.” 

Ingrid thought about all the events that had led her to this very moment. Why did the people hate her so much? Their memories of her sister were gone, so why didn’t they participate more? 

“How many times have I told you not to speak to the guest, dearie! Good help is so hard to find these days. Perhaps I will send you back to the Ogres?” “It’s fine, I was speaking to her, but I have come to speak to you.” “Ah yes, how are things in Frozen? He he he he he he” Rumplestiltskin laughed at his own joke. “No one? Not even you maid? No one has a sense of humor anymore.” “When you came to Arendelle and offered your services, I thought I would be able to run the kingdom and no one would be the wiser over my sister’s death, but it’s like they know without knowing. The looks, the lack of participation, acceptance. It is depressing. I…” Rumplestiltskin cut Ingrid off. “Did I or did I not tell you that magic always comes with a price?” “Yes, but.” Rumple interrupted again, “And did you or did you not agree to use magic anyway.” “Well, yes, but…” “Well Dearie, what are you complaining for. I made them forget your sister, I didn’t say anything about making you a beloved ruler.” Rumple laughed. “You are a terrible person, a hateful, terrible person.” Ingrid berated. “Maybe you are going about it the wrong way. Would you rather be loved, which you won’t be, or feared, which you can be? The choice is up to you. A little bit of your own magic, and you could be the leader you want to be. Feared, but held in high regard. You could take over all the kingdoms within reign of your own, and build a kingdom that the people have to love you for.” Ingrid’s eyes grew with a gleam. She hadn’t considered using her magic since she had accidentally killed her sister with it. It was rogue, unused, and she had little control over it. “I could teach you how to manage it, Dearie, for a little price of course.” “What could I possibly have that you would want?” Rumple giggled his maniacal little impish laugh. “I want you to enact the curse of shattered sight. Your magic is especially keen for this curse.” “ What exactly does it do?” “Oh you don’t need to worry yourself with that, only know that you will have a kingdom that is envied by all the other realms. Kings and Queens alike will all envy your repertoire with your people.” Ingrid pondered the thought of having a kingdom that was envied by all the Realms. “Deal, and she held out her hand.” At that moment, a yellow ribbon wrapped itself in a bow around her wrist. “What’s this?” Ingrid questioned. “Oh just a little reminder of our deal, dearie. I’d hate for you to forget it.” 

Ingrid looked around aghast. The last thing she remembered was throwing the magic bean into the air upon finishing the last few lines of the curse. She was disgusted with herself. What kind of Queen makes deals concerning their people without actually getting all the sordid details first. Her, apparently. Rumple had taught her how to control her magic. Then, after weeks of lessons and tests, he had given her a scroll with a curse. 

_ The Curse of Shattered Sight: _

_ Open wide and say aloud _

_ The words upon this scroll of tree _

_ With heart in joy, and knowledge proud _

_ This kingdom shall now be free _

_ No longer shall they know the truth _

_ No longer shall they see _

_ The good deeds of people who walk the Earth _

_ Only the hidden, secret deeds. _

_ For what is done in dark and night _

_ Was once hidden and unseen _

_ For with this curse we bring to light _

_ All the deeds of the unclean.  _

_ For when you look upon your neighbor _

_ Their true self is revealed. _

_ And when you're angered by their choice. _

_ Your hatred shall be sealed.  _

_ For when a neighbor hates another _

_ It is only but a little time _

_ When that neighbor rises up and kills.  _

_ His neighbor and his mind.  _

Ingrid was devastated, as she finished the chant, and began to see the people of Arendelle brutally fighting one another. Lovers, who were now strangers. Children, hating their parents. It was an absolute disaster. Rumple stood on the hill, watching the sky. When the moon aligned with blood spilled from the Shattered Sight curse, he would be able to find Bae, his son. He hated Regina, but she had at least clued him in to this little tidbit of information that he needed. Just as Ingrid couldn’t take anymore, she flung the bean into the air, and leapt into the air. 

Now she was here, not in America, a magicless land, but in a dreary castle with an Evil Queen? “You know, I must say, when I wrote that curse, I never even considered using it on my people, and I am truly, well according to my people, EVIL. How on earth did Rumple convince you to cast it?” “ I made a deal with him in exchange for him helping me to harness my magic. I didn’t want to hurt anyone else, and I didn’t know what the curse entailed.” “What kind of generic, poor excuse for a Queen doesn’t read the fine print? You do know that your kingdom will be wiped out. No one will survive.” “Can we just move past, I don’t want to think about the choices I have made.” “Wow, how, noble of you.” Regina rolled her eyes. “So why am I here? What could you possibly need with me?” “YOUR HEART! I need the heart from someone who had been betrayed by their own faith in humanity. A pure heart, so that I can cast a dark curse that will leave my enemies wandering who they are, and I will have complete control over their futures.” As Regina forced her hand into Ingrid’s chest, she ripped forth her heart, to see that it was blackened. “NO! Damn Rumple. He had taught her the ways of darkness and she had used them.” “What have you DONE?!” Regina screamed. “Your heart is darkened. The curse, fuck its the curse. I should have known that even if you didn’t want to enact the curse, it would still darken your heart. At that moment, Henry, Regina’s father walked through the door, and Regina strolled across the room, forced her hand into his chest, and walked back over to the bubbling cauldron. “Please Regina, you can’t do this, you won’t remember us, you won’t remember me. What will we do?” “Shut up Daddy, your heart is the only pure one around and I must have my revenge on Snow White.” Speak of the fucking devil, Snow came barging in. Ingrid lay passed out in Regina’s arms, completely out of sync with anything happening in the room, and Snow began to question Regina. Regina laughed, the cauldron bubbled over, Regina spoke a secret into the heart of Ingrid, and then she forced the heart back in her chest, and the curse took over. 

Panting heavily, Ingrid rose up from her bed, heart almost hurting, and sweat pouring down her head, wandering what in the world dream would have caused her to get this worked up. “Oh well, I probably should go downstairs and check the ice cream while I am awake.” 


End file.
